Straight In His Direction
by DestinyHeart9123
Summary: Searching for love shouldn't be effortless. Just when Amu found a guy she may like to get to know, it's easily crushed when it turns out he's on the same team as her. Just how bad does she want him? How far will it take Amu to change his direction?
1. Ch 1: Different Direction

**Amu: 18**

**Ikuto: 23**

**Saaya: 18**

**Kukai: 21**

**Tadase: 20**

**Utau: 19 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. Straight In His Direction .::. **

"Oh my God! Check out that fine ass!"

"That hair is so turning me on right now."

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"Those eyes of his is going to kill me!"

"Saaya, I think you're overreacting here."

Saaya rolled her eyes. "I'm dramatising how much that hottie of a guy is. Hello, Amu! You rarely see sapphire eyes on those kind of guys anymore."

"Do you really think you can get him in bed with you?" I said, flicking my pink hair away from my face.

Saaya laughed and flicked her own reddish brown curls over her shoulders. "How can anyone resist me and my experienced body, Amu?"

Saaya Yamabuki isn't you average looking kind of slut. Yes, a slut I say. She's done it how many times with more than just one guy here. But she doesn't go around to do it with anyone. Oh no, you see in order for a guy to get in her pants, they have to be up to her satisfactory.

That happened to be all the above with from the guy we were checking out: Unique eyes, a total fit ass, hot looking body, four pack abs_ minimum_, thick biceps, hair that allows fingers to run through, straight not homosexual, straight. And of course, that _smirk. _

The only problem was, we haven't seen his body nor do we know if he's straight or not. But in my calculations, I'd say yes. And the only expression we've seen him do was a mutual face.

Total failure if you ask me.

I'm Amu Hinamori, eighteen and a virgin. Unfortunately my body isn't like Saaya's at all. It's not curvy, nor does it have D cup bra. I'm basically like a stick if you ask me! Well, besides my ass and thighs; they are really defined but that didn't allow me to get a figure. Seems like God thought I didn't need it.

In a way, I suppose he is right. I've had many guys come up to me and compliment my ass, let alone touching it. I should feel proud however, I'm not. I'm no slut like Saaya here, and if anyone does happen to touch my ass well, let's just say they're kissing the floor within minutes.

Saaya and I were sitting in a small Café called _Dark Strawberry. _Only male's work here, which is totally fine for anyone who wished to check out these hotties behind their back. Unfortunately, for those who seek a job, woman to be exact, it gets quite hard.

For the guy who had sexy midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes to get the job, well I'd be laughing if the manager of the café said he needed a resume of his previous experiences. If you're a hot, mysterious faced guy, with a snap of fingers he'd get the job.

Saaya groaned as she watched midnight hair guy shake hands with the manager and staff before walking away with them to change. "How sexist, huh?"

I shrugged. "I don't really care, Saaya. We have our own jobs at _MJ & Lei's. _You know, the _fashion _corporation?" You're probably thinking, already in the business at eighteen? You see, back in high school Saaya and I won first place with three of our designs; A hand bag, a jacket and an unforgettable dress with complicated stitching, may I tell you. One of the presidents of the company, Jay-Jay had saw this and asked for us to immediately join their staff. No college necessary but a dream come true. A year later, that's exactly what happened.

We're pretty wealthy. With many of our designs are already selling out. It was pretty hard to keep some of the paparazzi away (for those who know us, of course).

Therefore, getting in guys' pants was such an easy thing like counting to ten. Just one look. Just a few words exchange. She already hits the bedrooms.

"I know, I know. But I'm being serious here."

I gasp. "Saaya Yamabuki is being serious? Holy shit! Where are the paparazzi when you need them?"

"Down at your apartment, sniffing your underwear." She laughed.

"Then they're probably looking through some pictures of you drunk and stripping naked on the bed."

She stopped laughing, her eyes wide. "Didn't you put them away?" I smirked. I know, I'm a bitch but at least Saaya isn't. She's just too easy to fool, so gullible. She gasped and managed to slap me playfully on the shoulder. I laughed, I couldn't help myself. "Never do that again! You know what happened the last time they were in our home."

She's right. Saaya forgot to lock the door one night and we came home with flashes blinding our eyes. It took three weeks to convince them to not publish any information of us. They agreed but we had to compromised by allowing them one picture to publish. We didn't know if it'll be bad or not until we got the newspaper the following week of us sleeping: Saaya sprawled all over the couch and me just laying there, my mouth opened on the floor a glass of wine spilled on the ground. We almost sued them for sneaking in that night, but it was better than anything.

"It was your fault," I said the one hundredth time.

"I didn't know they followed us. Besides, we're not Utau Tsukiyomi here. How would I know there would be creeps wanting a picture?"

I shook my head and sighed, wanting to change topics. "Where is the waiter, anyways? How long does it take to get two lattés and a ball of strawberries?"

"Well..." Saaya started, but I stopped her.

"It's ok, I'll go ask them what the holdup is." I slid out of my seat and turned sharply behind me. It all happened to so fast that I hadn't even caught up to what exactly happened.

Saaya had called my name by the time I turned, that had registered well. What hadn't was this...

Hot sticky water had managed to stain my white tank and designers belt. The cool and burning sensation hit my skin like a bee sting. The strawberries managed to slop all over my hip jeans and coloured skin flats. And the guy in front of me with his big, worried, fearful sapphire eyes dropped everything he had in his hand and picked me up bridle style towards the staff's entrance.

Oh, I guess I did know what happened.

My throat began to tighten with rasping gasps, and maybe it wasn't until now that I heard my own painful cries. Tears had slide down my cheeks by the time we were at the showers. Huh, cool. I got gently pushed against the cold tiles, and before I knew it, my tank ripped in half by soft, big manly hands. The cool breeze did a wonderful job in calming my skin, but it wasn't enough.

I bit my lip to suppress more screams as the shower turned on with cold water raining through. The guy was still with me, getting his clothes wet too, but he kept mumbling something as he positioned me to get in the middle of the showerhead.

"I'm sorry," he said, husky voice filled with concern. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" If Saaya was in my position, a good shower sex would be good enough for her to forgive.

Except that I'm not Saaya, and the burn on my skin wasn't going to go away like that. I'd have a scar form the hot temperature our lattés produced. And since my skin was such a delicate thing, the burns wouldn't be gone for a good month or so.

I could already see through the shivers and blinking lashes of water droplets, that my skin was buffing a little. I let out a moan, a painful one and let tears cascade my face. In a way, I thanked that shower for covering the traces on my face.

"Too c-cold." My teeth were shivering against each other, and my exposed skin increasing goosebumps. His warm hands that pressed against my hips away from the burning, were warm. The pleasure was fantastic, rippling through me causing more shivers to manufacture.

"You can take her out now," some guy had said. I never realized we had an audience behind us, but then again, a screaming girl in the arms of a hot guy had to be some kind of a little scandal to get into. Or maybe they were concerned. I really hoped it was the latter.

"You sure?" asked sexy midnight hair guy, moving my demolished pink locks away from my face. Great, now my hair is going to become a frizz ball by the time I get home. Products, be prepared for a hell of a makeover!

"Yes I'm sure! She's freezing to death in there." The water turned off suddenly, and then my skin went aflame.

"It hurts!" I whimpered. If I thought the burn was like a bitch at first, then I really needed a reality check done on pain. "Make it stop, please. Ow..."

"There there, darling. It'll all be fine soon," said guy as he started putting this extremely cold jell against my wound. I hissed but remained calm in my seat. Midnight hair guy held my hand, massaging it to keep me calm. I must say, the warmth from his hands lessened my shivers, but it did nothing to help to pain. Said guys' hands weren't as soft and warm like midnight hair guy but they were gentle against my skin.

Well, his _hands_ were. I'm not sure about the look in his eyes as he stared down at sexy boy next to me.

"You should have known better! First day on the job and you managed to injure someone!" My heart broke for him. I knew it wasn't his fault; he was doing his job perfectly well! If only I have been patient enough to wait another few good minutes. If only...

"You're lucky I'm being kind today! If the boss were here, he'd fire you on the spot." Then his eyes glanced over to me, and I felt my blood drain from my face before he glared back at him. "Do you even know who this is, Ikuto?"

_Ikuto? _I thought. He sounded familiar, that I can tell. _But damn, hot name!_

"No, sir," Ikuto mumbled, still massaging my hand in his.

"_This _young woman here is one of the employers of _MJ & Lei's, _Ms. Hinamori Amu." I groaned in the back of my throat. So they all knew Saaya and I were pretty popular. This got me thinking if said guy is only treating me because of my status. I was close to pushing him away, but the burn wouldn't have helped me.

Fortunately, Ikuto didn't even look surprised, more neutral than anything. I was glad in a way that he wasn't making a fuss over it, but then again, it would've been nice to see a reaction. It was the first time I ever saw such a face. I must say, if Saaya were here, she'd gloat and hopefully get him interested.

Right now, I felt so shameful at his lack of interest in me. I know, pathetic right?

Silence stretched for a good minute or two, save for my gasps and hissing. Said guy whose name was Kairi, left to get a shirt for me to wear because of my already damaged one. This only left Ikuto and me.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry."

We laughed a little at how sync we were with our words. "Thank you for treating my wound so servery," I said before he managed to say something else.

Ikuto shook his head. "I'll apologize 24/7 if I could. There has never been an incident like this before."

I shook my head. "Seriously, it's ok." And then I smiled, sweetly, kindly. Just like my mother used to do to me when I lost her wedding ring down the sink. It killed her knowing something as precious as the last memory of dad went down the drain, but she forgave me nonetheless. She was never the one to grudge on things. "You came to my rescue anyway."

He shook my head, running his hands deliciously through his locks. "Nah, it can never replace the damage to your skin. If there was anything in the world you want, I can happily provide you with it." Now that we were practically face to face, I could see almost everything about him. I checked the list as I went down. I haven't seen a smirk yet, but maybe that was because he's different to all the other flirty guys.

_We'll see about that_, I thought. Well, Saaya would have made me think that.

I know he was joking. Any bimbo could see that! But when an opportunity such as this offers it to you on a plate, the only solution was to take it before any other greedy hands do.

And that's what I'm about to do.

I reached down gently, placing my cold pale hand against his stubble and warm cheek. He flinched a little at the contact but lifted his agonizingly sapphire eyes to my honey orbs. God, they looked so innocent right now! Full of regret and hope.

"I know one thing you could do for me." I hoped that sounded flirty. I really wished Saaya was some invisible fairy to guide me right now. I was never one to flirt like her.

"What's that?" His voice was low, husky, unsure. Such a turn on and he doesn't he know it.

I leaned in whilst pulling his gently as my other hand went around his head to lace fingers through his hair. His hair is soft! I began to play with it as he leaned closer, until our breaths were almost at contact with each other.

"Kiss me." It wasn't a question, it wasn't a statement. It was an order. A greedy one at that. I hoped for a smirk then, something to help me prosper this.

He only stilled. His hands that were on each side of the floor halted its movements. I could see confusion sweeping across his gaze, his brows squinting together in anger. I swallowed but didn't move. Did he have a girlfriend? Was that why he stopped?

In a matter of seconds, he sighed and pushed me away. My hands fell against my soaked jeans as Ikuto stood up.

"I'm sorry," he said. "For what had happened to you. But _this _I cannot do."

Humiliation and anger clouded together in my heart. I wasn't thinking straight! A tug of my heart only indicated how much that rejection really hurt. I bet Saaya could make him want her. I bet he wouldn't have hesitated. She was flawless. I wasn't up to her level yet.

"You have a girlfriend." I clenched my teeth together as my cheeks warmed. I avoided my eyes to the ground, playing with my jeans. I hadn't realized until now that I was only left in a bra.

A kiddie sports bra mind you. Yeah, definitely not up to her standards.

"It's not that."

I clenched my fists in anger. "Then what? Am I that ugly to even kiss?"

He shook his head. "No. You're beautiful don't get me wrong. Any guy would be lucky to date you." Such a compliment. I wanted to cry and shout at why he wouldn't be that guy.

But his next words stopped me. "I'm just not into girls."

**R&R and tell me what you guys think!**


	2. Ch 2: Changing my Direction

**Amu: 18**

**Ikuto: 23**

**Saaya: 18**

**Kukai: 21**

**Tadase: 20**

**Utau: 19 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. Straight In His Direction .::.**

He extended his arm down to holler me up, but I sat frozen in my seat, words repeating in my head.

_I'm not into girls. I'm not into girls. I'm not into girls._

"So you're...gay," I said. He nodded, waiting for my reaction. "That's cool." _No, it is not, _but I couldn't dare say that to his face. I offered him a smile which he instantly glowed back. _Not fair. Not fair at all._

Eventually he let his arm drop as Kairi came back with a pink men's shirt. He apologized for its lack of size and quality, but I didn't care. He left me to put it on, saying he had customers to serve and that Ikuto would kindly serves me if need be. But I wasn't paying attention.

Soon we walked out into the café where Saaya sat alone in her chair, worry written on her face. Ikuto gave us a free bag of muffins and styrofoam lattés as another form of his remorseful actions, but I just half heartedly smile.

"Thanks," I mumbled taking the bag and cup before turning. Saaya waited by the door, her own cup and bag in hand.

"Amu!" Ikuto called.

I turned around faster than I would have liked as Ikuto jogged over to me, a small smile written across his face. He leaned down and gently grazed his lips across my cheek. My heart fastened without my permission and cheeks warming at his contact. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"That's for accepting who I am."

"Oh," I said dumbly. "No need for that."

He only shook his head. "With everything that happened so far...you're far the nicest person I have ever met." Again, my cheeks warmed but he ceased to realize. "I'm sorry about your top."

I shrugged, that I can do without it meaning anything. "Got plenty at home, being a fashion designer and everything."

He grinned. I could die with that look. "Well that shirt suits you, since its pink and all."

I giggled, helplessly. "Thank god my mother didn't name me Pinkette then."

"It would have been cute."

That's it. I died, haven't I? Ikuto, this stranger had called me beautiful and cute without trying to get in my pants. Unfortunately, I really wished he did. Still, to pretend that he was straight helped a little. That was one thing that didn't make it to Saaya's list. She wouldn't care about trying to hump in once I tell her.

"Yeah," I said to myself more than to him. My eyes stung and I knew it was only a matter of time before they released their purpose of my heartbreak.

Once again, he kissed my cheek and whispered, "please don't be shy and come back soon, ok little Pinkette?"

I gulped and nodded, fighting back a river of tears as he waved goodbye. Why must he be gay? If he weren't I swear that would have been called flirting.

Saaya gaped and squealed when we made it outside, jumping up and down excitingly.

"Oh my God, Amu! You luck bitch! You got a kiss from that hunk of a man. Tell me he smells yummy. Oh, I can just see you two flirting off your asses."

"Saaya, just stop ok?"

She stopped alright, but made me halt with her as she stood in front of me. "What happened? Don't tell me that guy got a girlfriend? I will go back there and tell him to break up with her if you want. See to it that your better girlfriend quality."

I couldn't stop the flow of tears running down my face. Saaya squeaked and wiped the tears on my cheeks. "Do you want me to go back and punch his face, honey? Or do you want to? He may be delicious but if he hurt you than I won't—"

"His gay, Saaya!" I said out loud, not able to contain it. "That delicious, hunk of a guy, so sweet and exceptionally amazing with chocolate scented body lotion and minty breath, is gay."

Her face fell and just like that, she's moving on to her next target. "Oh, Amu. It's ok, there are many other guys like that."

I shook my head, opening the muffin bag and stuffing my face. I know it's immoral and totally non lady like, but I couldn't help it. It hurt to know a man would be the one to fulfil his desire and love.

"But...But I thought I could get him to kiss me," I muffled with chunks of the spongy texture in my mouth. Saaya looked like she wanted to look away, but as a friend she stayed and tried to endure it. So I swallowed before I continued. "I thought if I acted like you, he'd show some kind of surrender. But no he just _had _to like the same team as I!"

Saaya shook her head, grabbing my already eaten muffin and putting it in a bag, wiping my face with a napkin and a concern look. "Sweetheart, a guy can only kiss you if you are truly honest with yourself. He can only kiss you if he really wants you."

I could feel a puddle of my tears underneath me. "I'm never going to be important to him, am I Saaya? He likes men for crying out loud!"

"Then what's wrong with being just his friend? Why can't you accept that he likes men?"

I just shook my head. I'm not always like this. I accept anyone, I really do. But this one guy I thought could entwine his life with mine, turns out to be heading in a different direction. My direction basically. I don't see any problems with that. I have a very well gay friend who is also in the fashion industry with us. He's funny and such a girl when it came to checking out guys and fixing our clothes. I love him like family.

I lowered my gaze to the ground. "I guess I could just be his friend." Saaya smiled. "He called me pinkette by the way."

"Awe, you see? Already he's befriending you." She pinched my cheeks in an attempt to cheer me up, which it did but it could never cheer up my heart.

"Don't worry, Amu. In the few weeks to come, you guys would be shopping like maniacs and checking out fine asses from guys. Which, by the way, we are so doing right now!" She grabbed my hand in hers and pulled me towards her silver Ferrari parked on the side. Kukai, our body guard Jay-Jay had talked us into, stood there with his black sunnies. He smiled once he saw us.

"Ready to back to the apartment ladies?" Kukai was a jokester, he made me laugh. This wasn't an exception.

I shook my head. "Sorry Kukai. Off to the mall." His shoulders slumped as he pouted his lower lip.

"Ok..." He jumped in the back without further information. He learnt that a while ago to never stop a girl from shopping. Someone like Saaya and I could rip him into shreds. Kukai has brown messy hair with emerald eyes. I guess if he acted a little mutually, he'd be my type. But since we sort of fight a lot, I respect him like my only older brother I never had and still don't want.

Saaya jumped in the front while I climbed in the passenger seat. Before I buckled my seat belt in, I handed the styrofoam latté to Kukai.

"Ah sweet! Two sugars, right?" I nodded and watched him with humour as he moaned in the drink. "Oh...Oh god, that's the spot. Mmm. Nothing like a latté on a warm fresh morning."

I gave Saaya a look once we drove on the main road. She returned it and bit her lip, debating with herself. Give or be selfish...

Finally, she sighed. "Must I, really?" I nodded and didn't wait for her response before grabbing her still warm latté and handing it over to Kukai.

Kukai's face lit before snatching it out of my hands. "Oh, you girls are the best!"

"You're holding our bags, you potter head!" When it came to name calling, she was really poor. But still, it made Kukai turn pale. He sniffed once before lowering his head.

"I'm never going to get a girlfriend," he mumbled.

"Look on the bright side," I said to him in the review mirror. "You'd be patient enough to shop with. That's a quality a girl is going to need when she realizes she's wearing the same thing twice."

That only made him groan. Hehehe, I am evil.

Kukai was glad to be back to our studio. No, glad would be an understatement. He began praising the floor beneath us, rubbing his face all on it.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, I'm alive! I'm safe! Mmwa! Mmwa! Mm...eww." The look of disgust was enough convincing that we needed to wash the floors.

I squinted my eyes in revulsion. "If you're that tired of shopping with us, perhaps you can lick the floor clean instead." Kukai got off the floor and glared at me hard core. I glared back. "You should really find someone else to pick it off with. You get payed over two hundred thousand a week and you're still complaining."

"Only because I'd rather use my arms for a good purpose other than carrying bags around."

"Just think of it this way: You're working out twice as much." I flicked his already thick biceps and sighed. "Shame on those arms. You're losing tone already."

His eyes widened, all hatred for me aside as he checked his arms out. "You for real? Holy shit, I need to go gym!" In a flash he ran outside the door, just as Saaya came in, bags overloading her arms.

She smiled as he went by. "Can you get the other twenty bags in the boot? They're a bit heavier so be careful!" She sighed and dropped her bags against one of the work benches. "Really, he's losing tone."

I smirked. "That's what I said." I went over to one of the oversized mirrors and began flickering around in the pink shirt Kairi had given me. It was a little bland for my taste, but with a few adjustments I could make it stylish. _I wonder who's shirt this was._ It's too pink to be any straight guy.

"You ok, bubblegum?"

I weakly nodded. "Just thinking."

"About a curtain cutie?" She asked, walking over to her bags and taking out dress after dress before hanging them up.

I scoffed. "Cutie is such an offence. He's...sexy."

"Hmm, almost too sexy for you."

"Apparently so," I mumbled. I really hate feeling so gloomy. I was surprised not even shopping could do me any good.

"Forget about him, Amu. He's a man who was born to love other men. You can't change who he is. That's like, so unnatural."

I scoffed, fixing a lock of pink hair away from my face. "Just like how my feelings for him are."

Saaya rolled her eyes snapping off tags from her clothes. "It's not like you can go around dressing like a dude to get his attention. Won't that be like, cross-dressing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Saaya, you're like..." Oh my. My eyes widened as I turned around to face her. "Brilliant."

She smiled. "I know."

I giggled suddenly and came running to her, my arms opened for a hug. She hugged back as we jumped up and down like crazy fan girls ready to see a hottie of a celebrity.

"You will help me, right?" I asked once we stopped.

Her smile faulted. "Eh?"

I eyed her carefully. "You. Will. Help."

She sighed. I knew it. "Look Amu, the only reason I said it was because at the time, it sounded like a crazy plan!"

I laughed. "It is! And wonderful."

"No, you see the reason it's so crazy is because you can't turn a gay guy straight." I pfft at her, swatting the air as if swatting away her statement.

"There are many gays that turn straight. Just like there are many straight that turn gay."

"Amu," she said suddenly, not one bit of humour in her voice. "Think, alright? You know this is mission impossible because one, Ikuto knows who you are! Two, you look more feminine than anything. Three, if you get discovered, then everything is ruined for you. You're chance of actually dating him, will drop."

I actually thought about that. If I do get discovered, Ikuto wouldn't want anything to do with me ever again. I'm not sure what will exactly happen but I'm sure that it will be bad. Who knows what will or won't happen anyways? If I dressed like a guy, share a few personal things about each other and hopefully change his views on girls, that would have made my life!

"Even if he goes bisexual, I don't care. As long as I get a chance with him."

"Tch. Do you know how selfish you're sounding right now? No matter how much you disguise yourself as a guy, he's not going to fall for it! Don't you understand that, Amu? He's not and will never be into girls!"

That stung. It stung bad hearing that from her. My eyes frowned at the realizing of what she was saying. There could be many reasons why, but I hadn't understood why she was saying so. It was so clear! Why was I being stupid about this?

"You got your period, haven't you?" I said seriously. She gapped at me and I saw it was true. "Damn, I'm such an idiot! Of course you'd be like this. I'm sorry! I know how you get bitchy when you have it, and don't worry, I will not take everything you said to heart." I smiled kindly at her, feeling the weight lift off for some reason. "You matter most so, I won't jeopardise that of anyway—"

"You're not listening—!"

"—because I know what your period can do to you, Saaya. It can make you go crazy I know, but it can also make others around you think you really must hate them. I for one, understand how you feel—"

"—It's not that! Will you just shut up for a minute? Hey! Listen to me! I...I'm...ugh! I give up!" Saaya chucked the bag of clothes down on her bench and strutted away towards the door.

I followed her trail. "Hey, where are you going?" I called.

"To get a tub of low fat ice cream and drown myself full of it until I can get your annoying voice out of my head!"

Her voice dimmed as she slammed the door shut, making me squint from the impact. And then I broke down into a smirk. "Love you too."

Turning around on my heals, I headed towards a bag full of bandages, boxers, and a pair of sharp silver scissors. Saaya wouldn't be back for a good couple of hours and Kukai won't get out of that gym until he is begging on the floor with sore arms.

_Perfect_, I thought. _Just as planned._

I grabbed my IPhone out and immediately dialled. The phone picked up after the first three rings.

"The amazing Tadase is here! How may I help you?" I giggled at Tadase's attempt to act feminine.

"How would you like to borrow my four inch black boots?"

Tadase gasped, as expected. "Why, I never thought this day would calm. AHHH!" I smirked into the phone once I heard him sigh. "I smell something fishy here, and I know it isn't my diet cucumber and fish salad."

I played with the bandages for a while, thinking before I did dare to speak. "I need you to do something for me, Tadase. Something so crazy and stupid."

I could see him smile. "What shall I do? You want to grow your boobs, right? Get your that fine butt of yours lifted? Oh, how I wish I had that ass..."

"No," I said calmly, waiting for him to continue.

"Oh," he said, his girly voice lifting to a gasp. "It's worse than I thought." I rolled my eyes, knowing what he was about to say. "No, no Amu! You cannot do that. I refuse for you to even consider such a suggestion. Why...I never..."

"Shut up little princess, I'm not going on that diet!"

He sighed in relief. I imagined him wiping his face carefully with his clean, pink hanky. "Oh, praise the Lord! Alright then, shoot. If it's not that, then it can't be worse.

Sometimes, I really wished Tadase never say those cheesy cliché lines. They just totally ruin the mood. "I need you to transform me into a man." And from the sounds of things, I knew he said it a little too late.

**A/N: Amu is getting down and dirty, isn't she? Thank you guys for reviewing and adding this story to your favourites! My email is practically getting filled no matter how much I try to organize it. Hope to see your comments! If there are a few parts you don't understand, feel free to just write them down. I'll update when I get around 10. It won't be that hard I hope. Thanks guys! Night.**


	3. Ch 3: My Gender Direction

**Amu: 18**

**Ikuto: 23**

**Saaya: 18**

**Kukai: 21**

**Tadase: 20**

**Utau: 19 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. Straight In His Direction .::.**

"Can I say goodbye one last time?" I asked once I was seated in front of a mirror. Tadase had decided to go all extreme on me changing into a dude. He hired his best people; gays, bi's straights even, to decided whether I was ready to step into the field. If one decides I look like I girl, we work on me more.

My hair had taken a good three years to get it to the length I have right now, no products included. To watch it all snip down before my eyes, is going to make me regret such an idea.

But this is for Ikuto, I said to myself. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Tadase Hotori has magical fingers. Once he sets them upon an item, it glows. That was what was happening to me right now. The second his pale slender fingers brushed through my layers of pink hair, I felt the tingling sensation of magic. And I had to admit, it felt good.

"How about this? We do the snip-snip, then the chop-chop and we save the hair in the bag for extensions when you want to transform into a girl."

I bit my lip as I watched he flick his blond fringe across as he smiled to himself in the mirror. Why couldn't I go with the wig instead? Oh that's right! 'Cause when I have a wig and Ikuto just _happens _to want and curl his fingers around the strands, the whole thing would pop off.

Yes, right, we shall go with cutting my hair!

But that was easier said than done.

"You ready?" Tadase asked. I sighed, and nodded, watching from the corner of my eye some of the assistance he brought with him, handing him a pair the pair of scissors I bought and a comb. Swallowing, I watched as Tadase aligned the layers together before applying the scissors up towards the end of my head. I waited for that sound, that _snip. _His pink eyes locked with my honey orbs as the scissors closed against one another.

_Snip!_

The bandages were so tight against my chest, I knew breathing was going to be difficult. I guess we could have let the bandage idea go, since my boobs weren't exactly big, but I had to make this look real. Bandages were no exception.

Saaya came home the moment my hair got snipped off. She was completely shocked and repulsed at the idea that I am agreeing with her idea. Although, it didn't take a lot of convincing for her to see eye to eye. Besides, it will be _fun_, she said before helping out the stylers with my wardrobe.

I slipped on a blue button up shirt before tugging on some jeans with a men's designers belt, of course. I let a dramatic tear fall as I waved goodbye to my gorgeous shoes before they got replaced by runners over black shoes over sandals. Cologne was applied to my skin as the sweet yet strong aroma of strawberries hit me. God, men's perfumes are amazing!

I was seated back on the seat that I was instructed to sit on when Tadase cut my hair. On the table, I saw my once luscious pink hair transform to extensions in a bag with my name on it. I knew I would still be able to apply it to my hair when needed, but now having the length gone, felt like some part of me vanished along with it.

Of course, my womanhood.

Every person, including Kukai who just now came in with sweat coating his skin, walked up to me as I waited for the final results on the hair. Yes, the hair that determines all. Tadase had applies a bit of blond on the tip, hardly noticeable of course. He told me it was a washout so Ikuto doesn't expect any bit of reorganization once I transformed into a girl again.

Suddenly, Tadase's fingers began to massage through my hair. With that kind of smell in the air, I'd say he was applying some sort of gel. I bit the inside of my cheek once that was done before turning around to face everyone.

They all gasped. I swallowed.

"May I present you," Tadase said suddenly, "the new and improved Amu Hinamori."

A girl about my age suddenly jumped in. "Her name is going to be Amu? May as well write 'I'm a girl trying to turn a gay straight' across her t-shirt."

Tadase sighed. "Rima, you need to understand something here, ya? We haven't figured out what her name is going to be."

Rima, who had amazing long, luscious blond hair with a doll face, frowned. "Then how about we name her Yuki. It's a girl and boy name."

Tadase shook his head. "Too feminine for her. We are looking for something that screams 'I am gay'."

"Then how about Tadase." This earned a few laughs and giggles, including one from Tadase himself.

"That's my name, thank you. But no, too unsophisticated." He began pacing in that sharp walk of his. "It's gotta have a ring to it; something a gay man can never forget."

"Why doesn't she use her own name?" Someone said.

"Do you want her plan to fail?" Replied someone else.

"How about Ikuto?"

"That's a bit creepy, now." Said person one.

"Ikuma?" Asked said person two.

"Amuto?" All around girl after boy after boy and after girl shout out names that could be used, and of course, neither was perfect as Tadase would say.

And so, I did the dramatic thing. I told them my idea of a name. "Yoru." Which of course, made everyone stop and grin with very enthusiastic faces at the suggestion.

Typical.

Once my name was settled, we all left to help do the final touches. Contacts were indeed needed, but blue had seemed to be the one that struck me the most. I don't know what was up with me and the colour blue but it seemed to have made a mental change within me.

I clipped a pair of silver earrings on each side of my ears, an obvious sign that I was gay, as Tadase pointed out. A men's cross that hung outside of my shirt and two rings. Unfortunately, I had to clip my fingers nails short and add a little stubble to my cheeks, which surprised me to have realised Tadase's assistance went all out to make this work.

A picture or two were taken and immediately printed off. They compared it to a picture of me before I had done this, and I must say, I do look different.

_No more long pink hair, Amu. No skirts or dresses too. You are out to make him change his mind about girls, and who else would he have done that other than a gay guy he may like?_

My head was already revising the plan that had slipped in my head when I went out to buy the scissors; Devious and creative was all I could manage to do. I just really hoped it paid off.

Once everyone got to saw the before and now shots, I stood with my hands in my pockets waiting for them to say anything about my transformation. No one said a word. Their eyes couldn't seem to get distracted with anything else. _It must be positive,_ I thought. I had to keep my grin in from spreading too wide which only made me smirk.

And then I heard a gasp as Saaya was the first to speak. "I totally screw you right now." And by that look on her face, I'd say she wasn't kidding.

**Short but I just had to post for you guys. Thank you for those amazing comments! Review on this and tell me what you think *happy face*.**


	4. Ch 4: Flirty Direction

**Amu: 18**

**Ikuto: 23**

**Saaya: 18**

**Kukai: 21**

**Tadase: 20**

**Utau: 19 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. Straight In His Direction .::.**

I never found myself intimidated by the fact I had a few gay men escorting me to the café Ikuto works at, even though I'm pretending to be one myself. The whole thing had sounded crazy once we began to proceed in this plan of mine but in the end, I knew it'll be worth it.

He'll be turning straight by the time I'm done.

Kukai had volunteered to become my 'gay' boyfriend, although it did feel weird once our hands entwined. Not only had the tension between the two of us increase dramatically, but the unsettling feeling that Kukai had to hold my hand sent shivers down my spine. His hand was warm in mine; fingers fitting nicely through my own. I'm not going to lie; Kukai is amazing enough for me to like him.

_Except, you _don't_ like him_, my mind chased me. _You like Ikuto._

Which is true, and that is why I'm doing this. To get him with everything I have.

As we walked up to the entrance of the café, I managed to see myself in the reflecting mirror. Scorching hot. Saaya wasn't kidding about screwing me. I'd screw myself if I was like that. Which, I'm not! Virgin girl with no experience in sex. Lust is probably a better term to express me.

My hair was spiked with blond washout tips on each end of my hair. My eyes were blue and mystical, as my pale face contrasted with its dark colour. Both ears were pierced with silver studs, that was comfortable for me since I already had those holes since birth. My shirt was tucked with a pair of jeans; a jacket fit for my size protecting me from the cold. Designer shoes were also worn as they made a heavy impact as I walked. I was short compared to Kukai, which only added the cuteness of my feature. It is clearly shown that I was no older than eighteen. Having someone as old as Kukai only insinuated one thing; I was so into older men.

My escorts decided to meet us in an hour as one of the guys noticed a pair of shoes that must be bought. All wanted to tag along, which was fine with me.

As we entered the store, the small chime of the bell ringing, the plan started working like a clock in my head.

_Step one: Have Kukai and I walking to the front to order a latté. _That was simple, considering that I was in needed for a latté.

Walking up towards the counter, Kukai's hand now wrapped around my waist, we waited until one of the waiters came behind the cashier. As we waited, Kukai leaned towards my ear and whispered, "Do you think this is going to work?"

I turned around sharply, just managing to miss his lips as he retreated back. Swallowing from the closeness, I whispered back. "Don't tell me you're already retreating?"

Kukai smiled. "Me, retreat? Sweetheart, do you know who you are talking to?" I smiled in return, obviously meaning his answer was a no.

"Good."

I saw a figure coming to the front and swallowed harshly as I saw Ikuto coming. My eyes widened. My mind going chaotic inside.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Be cool, Amu, be cool. Oh my god, he's beautiful. Such a hot body with beautiful eyes. Why must you be gay, oh sexy one? Why couldn't you be bi or...Holy shit, he's staring. Does he know who I am? Is he going to get pissed for trying to change him? Why is he looking at me like that? Why is he not saying anything other than staring? This is a bad idea. Bad, bad, baaaad idea, Amu. You are a sadist! You should've sticked with someone liked Kukai instead. I should've gone lesbian if this was going to happen. At least a girl would have been nice to understand. Well, it's bloody too late now! Wait...what is he saying? Is he asking me something? Does he want my number? Kukai isn't responding back to him. Why isn't he responding back? Could Ikuto be possibly just talking to me alone?_

"Hey, are you listening? I said, what would you like?"

"You." I said instinctively, not even bothering to change my voice. It didn't take long until I understood what I just said. Ikuto's eyes widened a little and I think I saw a bit of blush on his cheeks, but before he could say anything, I said, "I would like _you _to order us a latté with foam."

He seemed to have gotten more embarrassed as he stumbled for words. Naw! Wished he could've been shy with the actual me. "Uh, um would you...like anything else?"

I turned my head as I spoke. "Do you want any...thing...?" My eyes squinted as I looked back behind me, around me, looking quite unsure. "Uh," I said looking back up to Ikuto's eyes. He didn't seem to hide the fact that he was staring. It made me all gooey inside. "Did...Did you see where my boyfriend went?"

Ikuto's eyes furrowed. "Boyfriend?" I nodded, not understanding why he repeated the word. He looked a little troubled as he began to look down at the cash register. "He went outside. Said he had to check on something." Then he looked up, eyes all shiny and alive. It took me by surprise but nevertheless I didn't seem to faze outside.

Kukai left me here, alone with only Ikuto? What kind of a boyfriend does he need to play? I don't remember him telling me he had to go, but then again, I didn't hear Ikuto asking me what I would like either.

"Why don't you stay here for a while until he gets back?" He asked. His voice was caught on the edge and for a moment, I began to think hopeful about this. And then I remembered what I learned off from Saaya, that men like Ikuto is here to do a job. Disappointment flooded within me. Right. Just his job.

So I smiled kindly. "Take me to your table, then. And order a slice of cheesecake, preferably strawberries please."

He nodded, his lips slowly forming into a small smile as his eyes focused on a note pad he got out from his jeans, scribbling the orders down. And then his eyes shot up back to mine. "Would you like your latté here or to take home?"

"Here," I said. "And for my boyfriend, take home."

He swallowed, nodded and began pressing buttons. "That comes to ten dollars and forty-five cents."

Digging though the jeans, I pulled up my brand new wallet, made for men, and dug out a twenty. He reached for the money across from me, his eyes still secured into mine. I wonder what he sees, what he thinks...

My fingers brushed with his as a small static of electricity shot through, making me drop the money by surprise. I reacted quickly, but then again, so did Ikuto. Our fingers touched, our skin once more accepting their DNA. I could still feel him once he regained himself and swapped the twenty for the correct change. He placed it on the counter for me to take as he strutted away to place the order in.

I turned around and bit my lip, a blush obviously forming to my cheeks. _Sugars! Did he suspect who I am now? Does he remember the touch? I'm screwed! I can never show my face again..._

"Sir, if you may come with me I'll show you your table." If that is what Ikuto is thinking right now...

I was so mesmerized by my thoughts I hadn't noticed that Ikuto turned to face me. I walked right into his chest. Instantly I pulled away embarrassed by what I've done. Although the place was practically empty, save for a few waiters walking in and out of their staff room, it felt like I had eyes soaking in the back of my head.

Trying to become as professional as I can, I cleared my voice and nodded towards a table. "Do I go and sit on number seven? What's the hold up?"

"You like strawberry cheesecake..." He mumbled.

I squinted my eyes in confusion. "Huh—" everything rushed by me in a blur as I soon found myself stumbling inside the men's bathroom, Ikuto's hand grasping my arm.

My mind was going in all different places. _Shit! He's going to kill me...Oh, nice bathroom. Hehe, it's blue...I'm going to be killed...He's got such warm hands...he smells nice...so that's where they pee? ...Shit! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die as a virgin! ...Man, men's bathrooms are fascinating..._

My back got pushed against the wall, my head against the tiles as Ikuto's hands pressed my shoulders back against it. My breathing hitched as my knees started to weaken. His eyes were serious but I noticed a hint of a sparkle just in the corner of his eyes. So amazingly blue and deep and looming.

"What the hell!" I said as I tried to struggle free from his grasp. This was not part of my plan!

Next thing happened oh so fast as Ikuto's head buried himself at the crook of my neck, his nose sniffing me in. I was too shocked to move or respond. I knew my heart was beating faster than I would have liked but I was glad that it was still beating. At least that was still in motion.

Ikuto moved back to lean his forehead against mine. I was still, my eyes unable to blink as I watched him. But that wasn't the only thing my eyes couldn't blink away from. It was his lips which were formed as a smirk. That _smirk. _The smirk that indicated that the guy is clearly enjoying himself. It was the smirk that changed my view on things. And also made me finalize a few things I had forgot to cross off happily.

He thinks I'm a guy. A gay guy.

"Hey, I'm Ikuto," he said rather huskily, nothing I have ever heard him produce before. It sent shivers down my back through my arms, my fingers, my nails and down my whole body to the tips of my toes. I think this would be called a semi orgasm or close to one anyways. But what got me real jelly on my legs was what came out of his lips next. "And you, are very cute oh little gay one."

**Read and review.**


	5. Ch 5: An Affection's Direction

**Amu: 18**

**Ikuto: 23**

**Saaya: 18**

**Kukai: 21**

**Tadase: 20**

**Utau: 19 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. Straight In His Direction .::.**

"I..uh um, eh um um...um." This is precisely what's coming out of my mouth.

Ikuto chuckled. "A little tongue tied huh?"

I nodded slightly, unsure of his intentional meaning.

But then he lowered his head, just inches away from my lips. My breath got caught in my throat as one of his hands suddenly gripped my waist. A little yelp escaped as he moaned gently, eyeing my lips. "Well then, I guess I'll have to help untie it for you..."

"No...no-no that's not necessary."

"Oh but I insist."

I moved my head to the side, just as his lips touched my cheek where his tongue shot out to lick it. Inside I was moaning at the touch. His lips sent shivers down my spine creating butterflies that were fluttering around my stomach like they were caged. I only wondered what they would have felt against my lips...

_Not yet! _My mind shouted over and over again and unfortunately, I knew it was right. This would have defeated the purpose of making him straight if I let myself be pleasured by him as a guy.

Ikuto retreated his lips before touching the area where his mouth contacted. "What's the matter? Too fast? We could always take it slower."

"Your idea of slow would not make any difference."

Ikuto cocked his head, his eyes searching mine before a wider smirk broke out. "True. My intentions may be just the same as before."

I squinted my eyes at him, annoyed by how much of a jerk he was becoming. He wasn't a gentleman at all! The look in his eyes were filled with lust, repulsing and utterly scummy.

"No thank you," I spoke then, saying the word separately and slowly for him to understand.

I knew steps were skipped. I was sure nothing in my plan had ever consulted with this type of thing. But then again, it wasn't as though I hadn't planned a backup move if anything happened to go out of control.

"Look," I said, gulping as he traced my lips. The sensation felt wonderful I almost groaned girly at his touch. "Don't get too comfortable. I'm not all into guys here."

His finger didn't halt at all yet his smirk grew wider...if that was possible. "So you're bi." It felt like déjà vu all over again.

"Yes." I said.

Then he purred. I felt it rumbling through his chest as they pressed tightly up against my (thank god) flat chest. His breath was mint, and it smelt awesome! "Hmm, I'll make you gay in no time."

_This isn't Ikuto! _My mind screamed at me. _This is not who I met four hours ago!_

No, I told myself. I think this character right here, is who Ikuto truly is. Nothing like the first time when we met, but then again, at least I could see some different sides to him. And I'll be honest.

This side of him is strikingly attractive.

"I've got a boyfriend," I whispered as he spread my legs to fit one of his through mine. He all but murmured his response.

"Dump him." He said as he suddenly bit my ear. I gasp out, unable to hide the girly part within me.

I had to think of something, I said in my head. Before he starts unzipping jeans.

"Don't you have customers to attend to?" My voice was shaking and yet they were shaking from the goosebumps forming on my arms.

"They can wait. I'm having my break now." His hand caressed my hip before it slowly slide underneath my shirt.

I shut my eyes as tight as I could. _No, this can't be happening. Kukai, where are you? Kukai!_

"Kukai!"

Next thing I knew, I was on the cold tile floor, looking up at Kukai pinning Ikuto by the wall. My heart began beating frantically. But for who, I wasn't sure.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" It sounded as if I was his girlfriend...well boyfriend being touched by some creepy guy. I was glad I saw him but I didn't like how he was holding Ikuto. Ikuto didn't have enough time to respond as he groaned when Kukai pressed tighter against him on the wall. "Touch him again and you'll be visiting mother nature herself." With a harsh jerk, Ikuto was released, glaring at Kukai.

Kukai turned around to face me, his face calming down until it was only concern written on it. Reaching down he looped his arms around my waist and knees. A blush formed to my face when I realized he was picking me up bridal style. My arms went around him as he fixed my position until it was my face leaning against his cheek.

Turning to face Ikuto once again, Kukai growled, "He is not something you can toy off with." With that, he opened the door using the hand that was holding my knees before shutting it closed. I was glad there weren't any customers as he practically ran from the café.

It was then that my eyes began to hurt as they pricked with tears while the wind blew against them. A sob escaped me.

Kukai's hold on me tightened as he jogged towards the car. "It's okay now. You're safe with me."

That made my tears leak out. I slowly began crying, letting out my whimpers as I pressed my head against Kukai's. Kukai stopped walking then. We stood in the middle of the pathway, feeling the wind still whipping against us.

"Kukai," I hiccupped whilst murmuring his name. "He...he almost...he was—"

"Shh," Kukai whispered, caressing my short hair. My arms tightened around him as I felt myself shaking. "You cold?" I nodded.

Next thing I knew we were walking again but it wasn't far from the car. He released my hold on him, murmuring how it's going to be fine, before making me sit on top of the cars' hood. My eyes were blurry, but I could make out the shape of Kukai. He took off his jacket and instantly wrapped it around me. The warmth that provided inside brought healthy goosebumps to my back.

"You're going to get sick," I said, dropping my boy talk and letting my natural voice escape me. "You wear it."

Kukai shook his head. "I'm your bodyguard. It's my job to protect you." He spoke so seriously I thought he was going to punch something in a minute.

My lip began trembling as I tried and failed to object to his argument. Kukai hushed me again, rubbing my arms on my shoulders before pressing his warm forehead against mine.

"Get inside of the car and stay warm."

My eyes went wide. "But, what about the other guys?"

"I'll call them and tell them we already left. They're big boys. I'm sure they can take care of themselves." I wanted to object to that, however my mouth wouldn't move and nor could my body. Seeing this, Kukai leaned forward and kissed my cheek. Heat boiled from my cheeks, spreading to my body. Kukai grinned. "Can you move now?"

"Y-yeah." Getting off the hood, tugging the jacket closer to me, I opened the passenger door before sliding in. Closing it, Kukai went around and did the same before starting the engine and reversing. My mind was troubling itself as my eyes tried to look around for me to focus on.

Suddenly, it caught a man with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes standing by the window with one of his hands on the glass. His face held a sort of smile to it, but there was something else bothering him. I hadn't had time to catch it before Kukai speed away from the café.

**Not as long as I wanted it to be. Just a filler I guess. I really wanted to show Kukai's sweet side of the story to stir things up (: Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! It'll get funnier don't you worry.**

**Read and review.**

**xx**


	6. Ch 6: A Conflict's Direction

**Amu: 18**

**Ikuto: 23**

**Saaya: 18**

**Kukai: 21**

**Tadase: 20**

**Utau: 19 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. Straight In His Direction .::.**

"Hey Amu, how did it go?" Saaya said, jumping up and down towards me. Kukai dropped me off before saying he needed to attend to and I quote "bodyguard business...things." I really hoped it was to improve on his poor lies and excuses. He may need that for the future.

But back to Saaya. I put a smile on my face before giving her a light punch. "It was so awesome! I really think I nailed him."

Her eyes went wide with excitement. "Really?"

"NO!" I screamed, letting my anger burst out. Saaya practically jumped three feet away as her face crumbled to confusion. I groaned out loud, walked towards a couch, grabbed a pillow and began hitting it towards a wall. "It was a complete fail! He tried to rape me! Fuck'n pervert player. And I thought he was nice. I thought he was nice!"

"Um, Amu?"

I kept hitting the wall until I was sure the pillow was going to produce feathers. "Who does he think he is wanting to make me _all gay_ for him? Bless o' Kukai for being there."

"What did Kukai do?"

I spun around to face her, my eye twitching. "What did he do? He practically saved me from a) being found out, b) getting sexually assaulted and c) ...well, he just saved me!"

Saaya's eyes narrowed as she sat delicately on the couch's edge. "Then why are you mad? Sweetie you're going to get pimples."

I sighed, the adrenaline flowing out of my body like a snap of a twig. I released the pillow and flopped down on Saaya, earning a yelp before pushing me away and onto the couch itself. "I don't know. I should be happy that I know Kukai will always be there for me, but I guess I'm just disappointed in how the outcome of it all ended." I pouted my lips as my neck twisted to the left to face Saaya. "He smirked at 'Yoru' but not 'Amu'."

Saaya's eyes widened, her mouth ajar. "Like..._the smirk_."

"The smirk," I agreed.

"You're lying!"

"Believe me I wish. He tried to kiss me too."

Silence expanded between us as we sat in our own personal bubble of thoughts. I mentally shook my head. There was no way I could go back there and act normal. Well, not in 'Yoru's' case anyways. Myself, maybe. He was sweet and very kind; taking care of a small burn that may or may not have made my skin red for the rest of my life. Why was he only like that when I was a girl? What did 'Yoru' have that I didn't?

_That's simple you crazy girl. Balls! _

I pouted. _But I got boobs!_ Well, not really.

Then Saaya asked almost hesitantly, "So, did he smell good?"

"Yes!" I shouted excitingly. "His smell was so intoxicating I could have sworn I almost gave in there and then."

Saaya giggled. "Well, that can be a start." She got off the couch and grabbed her purse and jacket from the hook.

I sat up and frowned. "Where are you going?"

She turned and grinned. "Got a date tonight. Just going to go get petrel in my car. I'm almost on empty."

"Oh yeah. With who?" She blushed.

"His name is Yuki. He and his friends are going to a pizza place tonight and asked if I could come. I think Tadase may be there." She turned to walk out the door before stopping and turning back to me, a huge smile plastered on her face.

I looked at her, eyes frowning. "What?"

"Do you have plans tonight?"

I pretend to think. "Oh, you mean eating full cream ice-cream with whipt-cream and sprinkles and watching re-runs of _How I met your mother _in nothing but baggy clothes and sticky finger, with tissue boxes on the counter ready for me to use for my unshed tears that are going to be pouring out tonight? Then no, I'm free. Why?"

Her smile increased while she jumped up and down like a maniac. "Come with me tonight then. Let's go out and meet guys and flirt with them and, ah! Well, I won't say the rest but you know what I mean."

I bit my lip, running my fingers through my cropped hair and fringe. Could I really? "I don't know, Saaya. I think I'll just stay home."

She then pouted. "Pwease? With a cherry on top."

I shook my head. "I really don't think—"

"I'll ask Kukai to come?"

My hands went sweaty then, I wasn't sure why. "U-um, well..."

"Great!" She said, still jumping up and down. "We're leaving around seven so, pick out an outfit, eat your ice-cream and we will get ready together once I get back." She blew me a kiss before running out of the house shouting a 'be back soon.'

I slumped back on the couch with my head resting upon its soft cushions. This day just got better and better, didn't it?

We walked through the glass door of a pizza shop when all of a sudden, a squeal from Saaya erupted. She ran up to a guy with black hair falling on the sides of his face. His arms quickly went around Saaya's waist before bringing his lips down upon hers. I had to look away so a blush wouldn't stain my face.

Next to me was a window that reflected my appearance; The pink extensions Tadase made from my hair, clipped in tightly and unable to move; a tight green top that made my boobs look somewhat bigger; a designers belt wrapped around it; a pair of blue jean shorts that had chains attached, making it tickling my leg with its cold metallic as I moved; flats and of course a golden necklace I gotten from my last birthday from Kukai. Why I had chosen to wear it was beyond me. It fits with my outfit nicely so, it was okay.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when Saaya dragged the guy she kissed with her. I turned and smiled at the two. "Hey," I said.

Saaya smiled. "Amu, meet Yuki. He's in a band."

Yuki extended his hand to me making his muscles jump and flex with him. Ah, no wonder she likes this guy, I thought. I clasped our hands together. "Nice to meet you. Saaya told me so much about you."

I tightened my smile. "She did, did she?"

"Nothing bad, don't you worry," he said winking harmlessly before releasing our hands and wrapping them around Saaya. His eyes then went to hers and in the heat of the moment, I saw something that I never expected to see on a guy from a band before.

I smiled at them, watching as Saaya giggled as he said something in her ear, playing with her hair delicately. I felt like I was a third party then, so excusing myself I went to go walk around.

That was when a hand touched my should. Swinging my head around, I came face to face with Kukai. I gave him a grin.

"Done with the 'bodyguard business...thing?'"

Kukai scratched his head, flexing his muscles. Oh, wow his muscles. Kukai wore a black shirt, first two buttons undone with a pair of dark blue jeans with a belt holding it up. His muscles fitted nicely, making them stand out more. Why haven't I noticed until today? "It's not like I could've just said what was really going on."

I laughed. "Was it, 'Learning how to lie' mission? Or the 'Got-to-pretend-I'm-doing-my-job' one?"

Kukai chuckled. "Ah well you got me." He winked his emerald eyes at me, making me swallow my breath. "Maybe I should have said 'Off to kick some ass'. I would've looked more tougher."

I don't even know why I did this, but I reached up and poked his cheek. Kukai's smile lessened to a grin before a gentle smirk as he once again chuckled. "If you wanted to touch my face, all you had to do was ask."

I was so proud of myself for not blushing there and then, so instead I sarcastically laughed. "I was just seeing how tough you really are." Then without warning, I pinched his cheek making him wince in pain. I snickered out loud. "That justifies it."

Kukai rubbed his cheek. "You hurt me," he pouted.

I made a face. "Naw, you poor baby."

He smirked then. "I'll sure you who's the baby." I felt his hands on my waist before I even saw it coming. His fingers pressed against me, moving them around as a tortured laugh escaped me.

"Hahaha, stop ow, haha—it hurts, haha."

"You give up?" he asked, stoping his hands as I crouched over from the effect of the tickles.

"Y-yes! I give up."

I expected him to keep going and tell me to compliment him more or promise that he was indeed tough, but his hands went around my body until it was his arms encircling me from behind. My face grew hot as I stood up properly and felt his head resting against my shoulder, his chest pressed comfortably against my back. I let my arms fall as my hands went over his. They pulsed with heat. Just like my face was.

"You smell nice," he mumbled. "Raspberries?"

"Strawberries," I said.

"Hmm, I could eat you up."

That's it. My face probably exploded with heat and steam now. "W-why would you want to do that?"

"Strawberries are my favourite. I love them."

"Well," I said, glad to be calming down now. "I'll get you the richest ones in this town filled with its raw sweetness."

Kukai's head moved off my head. "Really?" He turned me around faster than I would have guessed, making our chests touch. Kukai barely registered this as his eyes were swarming with stars. "I like the big ones that look like hearts. Oh! No, no, make sure they're all different sizes but they have to be red. Oh wait! You probably don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

I giggled, shaking my head. Kukai sighed. "I guess I'll have to show you one day."

A thought hit me. "How about in two weeks from now? I'm free then."

Kukai smiled. "Sure thing." His eyes snapped up from mine and as I watched them shift into something frightening, like he wasn't expecting to see it coming. My curiosity got stronger by the second as my mind told me that it was probably a joke.

So I rolled my eyes, turned my head with a quirky smile which instantly dropped. My cheeks flamed with what felt like anger and embarrassment as the guy with midnight blue hair stood behind me, a mixture of amusement and confusion in his eyes.

"I-Ikuto!" I squeaked, removing Kukai's hands around my waist to see him. He widened his grin at me, giving me a little wave as he walked closer. His sapphire eyes snapping from mine and most likely, into Kukai's. I swallowed. This is going to be great.

"Hey, Amu right?" He asked me once he was close enough to be touched. "Didn't expect to see you again."

_You have no idea, _I thought."Yeah, what a surprise."

He nodded before once again looking behind me. Yet once more, I swallowed. "Who's this? I don't seem to have recognize you?" His voice was strained but if I wasn't the one in 'Yoru's' shoes, I would have guessed nothing about it.

And that's what I did.

Smiling, I motioned myself to be in between the two guys. "Kukai," I said gently, making my voice a bit pitchy. I gestured to Ikuto. "This is Ikuto. I met him today in his café."

Ikuto turned to face me, offering me a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry for what happened today. I hope it's getting better."

I nodded, still smiling. "It has." Looking at Kukai, I tried to mentally tell him to play along, which of course was impossible.

"Nice to meet you," Ikuto said, offering Kukai a handshake. Kukai only stared at him, well more like glared at him, before I nudged him a little. He cleared his throat and shook Ikuto's hand rather tightly in one jerk.

"You too," he responded. Their grips released. "What are you doing here?"

"Kukai!"

Ikuto held up a hand. "It's okay. I'm here with my mate, Yuki. He asked us to come with him tonight. Apparently he met this girl he wanted to introduce." The way he said girl made my body shrivel. My smile faulted a little.

"T-That's cool," I said. He once again, showed me a smile. I wanted to look away but I forced myself to act normal as best as I can. _He's putting up a face around me._

"So," Ikuto asked, stretching the word. He motioned between Kukai and I. "You two are here because...?"

"Best friend of the girl," I said rather sarcastically. Then I pointed to him. "Best friend of me and the girl."

Ikuto's eyes went wide. "Oh, is that so?" I nodded. Why wasn't Kukai saying anything? "I thought you guys were dating? I mean, before you were in this couple bubble atmosphere."

_Couple bubble? _Is that how gays insinuate a moment between two people?

"Oh well—"

All of a sudden, Kukai's arm wrapped around my waist pulling me close to him. "Actually," he said rather angrily. I swallowed...again. I prayed then and there he wouldn't blow my cover. "I'm dating—"

"My brother!" I shot out faster, my voice rising. I laughed nervously as Kukai and Ikuto looked down at me; Ikuto's face confused and Kukai, well... annoyed. "He's dating my brother Yoru. Aren't you Kukai?" I looked up at him, throwing him a look of 'don't mess this up.' "It's okay," I said. "It's hard admitting you're on a different direction." My eyes shot to Ikuto. "Isn't that right, Ikuto?"

In a flash, I saw pure anger, confusion, hurt and so much negativity that if this world were filled with magic, I'd be hit square in the face. But all too soon, it flipped as he wore a gorgeous smile that surprisingly, matched the emotion in his eyes.

"Yeah, you got that right. Excuse me, I think I hear my name being called." He turned on his heal, waving me a goodbye. "See you later Amu, Kukai."

Kukai's hand on me tightened, as I waved back.

"Your brother's boyfriend?" He asked after Ikuto went out of earshot.

I shrugged. "It was that or get me found out," I said looking up at him once again.

Kukai rolled his eyes. "How did, 'she's my girlfriend' going to get you found out?"

My heart was in my throat. _Calm the fuck down!_ "For one thing, you're dating 'Yoru'. I've seen Ikuto's side and he felt like he can be manipulating. The next time 'Yoru' walks through that door of the café again, he will tell me that you're cheating on me with a girl and everything will be one big mess."

Kukai's eyes frowned. "You're going back there again? After what he did to you? Are you insane!"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I am! And so would you." I looked back at the direction Ikuto was in line with and sighed. "You'd do anything for the person you like, right?"

I felt his emerald eyes on me before he squeezed my side. "Yeah, I would too."

**Yay! I updated earlier than expected! Hope that's okay with you guys (: My birthday is tomorrow so I won't be updating on that day nor the following week (got exams).**

**Anyhow, read and review k? That would be the only thing I want :D Yeah, my birthday is on the same day as the Queen's. **

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	7. Ch 7: A Guilty Direction

**Amu: 18**

**Ikuto: 23**

**Saaya: 18**

**Kukai: 21**

**Tadase: 20**

**Utau: 19 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. Straight In His Direction .::.**

It's been three days since I have ever set foot in _Dark Strawberry_, the only reason was because of Ikuto. When I went to the pizza place with Saaya to meet her 'new' boyfriend, things just got really awkward between Ikuto and myself. Not only had I told him that 'Yoru' was my brother but it seems like Kukai didn't particularly like him. Then again, with what had happened, why would he? Kukai's my bodyguard, so of course he's find him threatening to my safety.

Yet, somehow, it felt violently personal.

I sat in my office with Saaya, designing new clothes for this season. We pretty much had folders after folders, categorized in seasons to fabrics of colours, and chosen gender. We had our mind set on our task, on what we were planning on drawing. Except, I couldn't get them right.

"Ugh! This is hopeless," I cried after yet scrunching up another drawing paper and throwing it behind me. I felt a headache cloud my mind as I pressed my palm to my head. Why is this so frustrating? Am I being attacked with a fashion block? Isn't that, like, a curse?

I could feel Saaya's gaze on me as she dropped her pencil on her desk. "Sweetheart? Do you need some pain killers?"

I shook my head and groaned out a no, before attempting to look in her eyes. "I'm just experiencing some difficulty at the moment, that's all."

"Oh," was her reply. "Would you like me to see your draft?"

I debated this. "I would be distracting you from your work."

Saaya rolled her eyes, flipped her hair and got up from her chair. "If there is anyone who could pick up her pace, it'll be me. So don't worry too much. Let's see how you're doing." She walked around to my side and picked up the pages of draft drawings that I would be properly sketching and finalizing with. Saaya nodded each time she looked through them, making a choice of faces. "These are interesting, dear. I can't find any problem with your progress."

I sighed. So, what could it be if it's not a fashion block? Stress? "Maybe it's just my lack of energy or something."

"Well," Saaya said calmly. "We can't slack off today now, can we? Jay-Jay will be here tomorrow morning to pick these up and finalize them with the other members of the company. If we don't have these due at least by tomorrow morning, we're going to be delayed! There's no time for that, not when Winter's Walk-a-way is coming up soon."

The Winter's Walk-a-way is like a catwalk of our companies latest fashions. We have this four times throughout the whole year, dedicated to our four seasons. Saaya and I got to be in it last time and we had so much fun, even managing to become friends with some of the top models. However, this year Jay-Jay happened to tell us that if we managed to do an awesome job, we will not only get to wear our clothes on the runway, but also host it and the after party that same night! To us, it was like our careers were exactly on our fingertips. The feeling felt so amazing, that when we heard this we couldn't stop shutting up about it. Kukai had to buy a pair of headphones and download some loud music to block out our noses. Unfortunately, it didn't help his issue.

I wouldn't say we're stressing, however out of the two of us, Saaya really wanted this. She wanted to be recognized as a celebrity and not just an apprentice. To her, this was it! So being her best friend, of course I'd support her. Not only that, I really wanted to share the same dream of hers too.

So to hear her seem very perplexed about my headache, made me feel so terrible. "I'm sorry, Saaya. I'll work harder for the both of us." She pouted her lips to stop a smile, but only failed as she went down to hug me. "I promise," I whispered once she let go. "We will be hosting our runway with our designers clothes, okay? You can count on me."

"That's the spirit darling! I'm proud to hear you say that." We made a girly noise, more like 'naw' and hugged again, this time with me standing up. After releasing the hug, she pulled away and smiled. "Why don't we take a small break? Go get a latté and a cookie while I find a season on _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. It's only eleven right now, so we have the whole day ahead of us."

A grin crossed my face. "That sounds good! Would you like one while I'm there?"

"No thanks. I had my fair share of coffee this morning. Besides, I feel like some strawberries and cream today." I nodded, turned and walked to grab my bag off the hang rack. Before I went to say goodbye, her voice raised out. "Hello there sunshine! Aren't you forgetting about your hair or are you planning on looking like a guy?"

Confused, I went to touch my hair. Once I felt the short spikes, my mouth opened and my eyes widened. "Oh, thank you for reminding me!" I scurried next door to get my extensions and clipped them in tightly, adding a green bow on top of my head to match my blouse. While I was doing this, my head was spinning.

_What's the point in all of this? Am I just going to forever pretend to be like this until I get Ikuto, or stop? He isn't interested in a _girl_. He's interested in guys. So, why am I dressing up like this for? Will I have to get my gender changed if this doesn't work? Should I get a sex change? Oh, my gosh! They'll swap my bush with a snake! Really Amu? Saaya would so toy with you if you do that. Better be safe and save that into the 'never again think about this' section of your brain, you wannabe blond, pink bimbo!_

Checking myself one more time in the mirror, I signalled an okay sign, and left the room, praying to God Ikuto wasn't there.

And answered my prayers He had.

Kukai had parked his car just as I had came out, so of course asking where I was going and who was taking me, he offered me a rid there in exchange for him coming. I regretted agreeing at first, afraid of Ikuto's reaction, however knowing that he wasn't here left me catching my breath back in again.

Kairi sat on the register today. Once he saw me, a smile graced his face. "Hello Ms. Hinamori and Ms. Hinamori's friend."

"Kukai," I pointed out. This made Kukai look down at me.

"Yeah?"

I laughed and shook my head, returning back to Kairi who was looking between us. "Sorry, he gets really dopey without his latté."

"No I do not! I'm merely responding to you calling my name." I rolled my eyes, and looked knowingly at Kairi.

"You see what I mean?" I asked, patting Kukai gently. "Poor little guy is losing his mind."

Kukai looked like I told him his mom was really his dad. "What are you talking about? Are you messing with me?" He practically shouted.

"Uh," Kairi mumbled, looking at me with shocked eyes. "Two latté's coming right up!"

"Oh!" I suddenly spoke out. "Also, can I also get three chocolate chip cookies please?"

Kairi nodded, smiling. "Of course." He pressed a few keys before he said, "that'll be fifteen twenty thanks."

Nodding, I reached into my bag to get my purse, when Kairi said a thank you and continued pressing keys. I looked up from my bag confused, until I saw the change given to Kukai's awaiting hand. He saw me look at him and in return gave me his man killing smiler he use to persuade girls with.

Oh. I can see why.

"K-Kukai," I stuttered as Kairi went to get what's ordered. My eyes stared into his emerald ones and it felt like time had stopped but my heart was still beating inside my chest. I parted my lips to speak until his own lips parted.

"A guy should always pay. End of discussion."

My eyes frowned a bit at his statement. "You didn't have to."

I could see the slow changes in his face as it transformed into a steady smile, his lip curving to one side of his mouth. My heart felt like it could grow wings right about now because my breathing was becoming difficult. Oh no, I know this feeling.

Kukai's hand suddenly draped over my shoulders as his head slowly bent down to stare in my eyes at level height. He stayed like that for a few seconds before he pressed his forehead to mine, a cheeky smile now dancing across his face. "Don't be silly," he said childishly. "I wanted to."

"B-but—"

"Your order," Kairi's voice suddenly appeared which made both or our heads turn to look at him. His eyes blinked twice before a shy smile traced his face. I think he whispered a sorry as Kukai grabbed the items.

"Thank you!" I called as we both turned to walk out the exit. The moment we stepped outside and away from the people who could see us, Kukai let out a laugh. I turned to face him, eyebrow twitching to be lift as I asked, "What's so funny?"

However, Kukai shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry your little head for."

I groaned out. "Kukai—"

"Anyways, grab your latté before I spill it." Not wasting another seconds, I grabbed my steaming cup of latté out of his hands, muttering a thank you and gingerly sipping on it; the hot water and milk with strong essence of coffee and sugar gliding gracefully down my throat. I almost sighed in ecstasy. Kukai chuckled. "Like it that much hey?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I really needed one."

"Well," he started before sipping on his own. "You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You know, it's supposed to be the other way around really. You saying thank you to me."

We stopped by a wall when Kukai pressed his back upon it, his eyes watching me as he did so. "And why do I need to thank _you_?" His husky voice whispered which sent chills down my spine. Even with the sun out, it still felt a bit chilly.

"I was originally supposed to buy it."

"But in the end, I did."

My eyes frowned at him as I aggressively sipped my latté. "Droopy-soaked crackwad," I muttered.

Kukai smirked. "Septic-limbed princess."

"Pink-snouted panty-hole."

He raised his head. "Fat-fisted corn-handler."

I gasped. "I am _not _fat!"

His smirk only widened. "That's not what those chubby ass cheeks says to me."

I could have blushed, but I knew defeat was effortless. So instead, I smirked back. "You're checking my ass out, you gummy-pervert womanizer?"

Kukai winked, getting off the wall. "Every day Ms. Fashion-tongued pork-trencher."

_So what if I like pork?_ I pouted inside. That just crossed the line! "Well aren't you just the everyday heart-packing glissing trot."

"Glissing trot?" He looked as if I called him the sexiest man alive. "That's so sweet of you to say attention seeker."

He only said two words. Two fricken words! Yet, those two words spiked anger within me, and as far as I knew, my words from then on had venom dripping out of them. "You're such... a... an up the hill angel humper!"

"Ah well, that only comes with one opinion, doesn't it wannabe-opposite woman-whore?"

I grit my teeth together. "Argh! You are nothing more than a ring of apolia conquered by the ancient doogywoods!" Seriously, by now I was losing it. I tipped the rest of the latté in my mouth, swallowing it before chucking it in a nearby rubbish bin. And all I could hear, all that my mind could understand, was Kukai's laughter.

"Doogywoods? What are you, seven?" By now Kukai stood right in front of my, the cookies and his latté sitting on a pole wide enough to fit all, right next to us. His eyes were smothered in a comfortable but teasing faze, lips tilting up to show a few teeth with that dashing killer smile that I regret ever complimenting back in the store. "I don't think you're seven," he mumbled.

I stepped forward, almost closing the distance between us as I mumbled back. "Go gridoculate yourself, homer rubbing ninny, you!"

"Is gridoculate even a word?" He asked with amusement."

"Like I know. It just fits with your personality."

"Yet," he whispered more to himself than to me. "She doesn't understand what it means."

I hadn't even notice his hand that securely wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. Heat emerged to me, giving me chills or goosebumps on my spine. Thinking it had something to do with the closeness, Kukai's hold tightened. "You know," he mumbled huskily, so huskily it sounded almost tranquillest and flirty. "You are such a crusty zit. I really hope the goose people get you and your fine chubby ass cheeks."

I glared hard as him as my hand came down on his chest. The people, the cars, the buildings all flew out the window as my mind began to think of something really mean to say. How dare he come up with these words just to spike me. And did that so effortlessly! "W-well." Great start you twit, great start. "You are a big pile of...of raw fish from a hundred year old used casket from the cemetery in Burskaville."

Kukai's face softened, his head moving even closer to me. "It's Burkeville," he mumbled.

I opened my mouth to retort back, however they were covered with warm, soft lips. The lips of my bodyguard. Startled, all I could do was freeze within his arms, my head going blank as my eyes stared at his drowsy eyes until those emerald orbs closed, a comfortable sigh escaping through our entwined lips.

And these lips that seemed to have so much experienced with woman, were in sync with mine as my body slowly gave in to his divine taste. My eyes closed against my will as our lips entangled with each other, lust pouring between us. I pulled slightly back to have our lips hovering over each other, air coming back in my lungs once more, until they both got sucked in to the passion that just emerged from its cradle.

I was glad his arms went around me, because I was sure as hell positive that I was about to fall from being so dizzy. Our lips got even faster with each other that one of Kukai's hands left my waist to secure my head. The kiss got rougher, deeper and sure as hell hotter. His tongue darted out and traced my lower lip, begging for entrance. I sighed in content and parted my lips willingly when something, no—someone's gaze pulled me out of my trance.

Opening my eyes just as I pulled away, I caught the sight of the person standing with an unbelievable distressed yet still and firmed expression. They stood with a bag in one hand and another black case in the other. I was pretty sure it was an instrument of some sort. However, that wasn't the reason why I pulled away. Not only were their eyes like daggers that could solemnly cut a person in half, but they were so sharp, so define, so dark I was pretty sure anyone within a mile radius could tell the difference in the atmosphere.

My heart started to thrum thickly in my chest, like a bird going crazy trying to flutter its way out of an iron cage, before it dropped in defeat. And that's what it did. The weight of my heart like stone beat too hard against my chest, that eventually it dropped to the pit of my stomach. I felt sick and utterly dirty when I stared painfully into those pair of sapphire eyes.

"Iku...I...I." I couldn't even speak his name! What was wrong with me? Was what I was feeling...guilt?

I laughed at that hypothesis. Why would I feel guilty of kissing someone that was not Ikuto? I never had even kissed him before in my life! Well, I was close but that doesn't count. What was he so damn important that had me stop in my tracks and switch the 'horny' to 'turn off' button on me? I don't understand how that's even possible. My feelings towards him felt so small compared to his lust for my guy side. And even now while he watched us, I wondered why he looked so hurt. What had I done to make him looked so pained?

As I asked myself this, the answer became clear. It wasn't just what I or Kukai had done. It's what we both did _together_. To Ikuto, I'm the sister of Yoru and Kukai, the boyfriend. We tried and apparently made that perfectly clear to Ikuto last night when he assumed we were dating. Of course, the hurt on his face was not _for_ me, it was because _of _me.

"Huh," was all Ikuto mumbled out, before turning on his heal and walking straight inside the café as if he never even saw us.

"Shit," Kukai said rather calmly as he looked down at me. I returned the stare and sighed depressingly.

"Kukai? I have a feeling this is going to get real interesting." And that I'm pretty sure I drank the latté a little bit too quickly.

There was only one thing that ran inside my head that time as we both decided just to head home:

Kukai and I got somehow busted for cheating on ourselves.

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I ran out on you like that! Unfortunately, I had wisdoms taken out straight after exams, and even after when it healed, I absolutely had no idea on what to write. It just all of a sudden vanished. However, I'm glad I finished this chapter because now I can move on to the next. Was this a surprise? And speaking of surprises, I want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing such wonderful comments and wishing me a happy birthday. Also, to those who added me and this story to their favourites. Thank you guys so much! It really meant a lot to me. **

**Read and Review for the next chapter? I'm thinking of pushing my limits a tad bit higher so, I'll update when I have around 80-90 reviews in total for this story. Think we can do it? **

**Question: Which team are you on: Amuto or Kukamu? (Ikuto or Kukai) **


	8. Ch 8: Initiating His Direction

**Amu: 18**

**Ikuto: 23**

**Saaya: 18**

**Kukai: 21**

**Tadase: 20**

**Utau: 19 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. Straight In His Direction .::.**

"I don't understand," Saaya said as she helped fix my jeans to add to my boyish looks. "You and Kukai are like, together. Why are you still chasing pervert gay boy?"

"He's not pervert gay boy!" I easily defended as I chose a hat from the stack of Tadase's collections. "He's name is Ikuto," I said calmly. "Besides, Kukai and I are _not_ together. In fact, that kiss was not even that great!"

Saaya stopped what she was doing and just glared at me, doubt written all across her face. I slowly licked my lips, trying as hard as I might to not stare at her minty green eyes. "Okay," I admitted slowly. "The kiss was...amazing." I had to stop and just close my eyes, recalling that moment Kukai and I shared. "The way his lips grazed mine so tenderly," I whispered gently, picturing the moment. "He tasted like...like...like Kukai."

And that's when I heard a snort of some kind coming from Saaya. "Great way knowing ones kiss."

I groaned, ranking my fingers through my cut hair. "I'm serious here a—hang on, how did you even know we kissed?"

Saaya rolled her eyes. "I've done things, Amu. Very dirty things. I make out with guys like there's no tomorrow and finish it off with a few strings attached. I can smell if a guy is aroused or not. If you think that a little thing like a kiss cannot be unnoticed by an experienced person like mwah?" She stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off her clothes and gently laughed. "Man, you're just as the naive Amu I will always know and love."

"Aww," I all but said as I crashed her into a hug, to only back away and glare at her. "Hey! I'm not naive!"

Saaya smirked. "Say's the girl who doesn't know the fine line between 'love' and 'lust'."

"Whatever," I said getting really annoyed. "I may be a pinkette but sure as hell I'm not a blond."

Saaya arched a brow. "What's the difference?"

My eye twitched as she laughed, my hand bracing the first thing I grasped. Luckily it was a brush as I aimed it at her face. She let out a small squeak and ducked, following the weapon as if it could come back around and attack her. I laughed and blew her a kiss when she turned to glare at me before practically running towards the door.

"Yeah!" I heard Saaya call. "You better run that fat ass of yours!" I snickered and proceeded to grab my keys out of my pocket.

Just a day ago, Kukai had offered to drive me to the café. Now, since it's a Tuesday, he had work to do. Yes, the "bodyguard business...things" was today and he didn't finish till late at night. Which has its pro's and con's I guess. In a positive way, it's helping Kukai learn about lying and how it's done. The downside to that though is, well not having him close.

"Damn it!" I said out loud, banging my hand against my own car as I opened the gates for me to get out. "The hell is he doing with my feelings? Playing with them like that. There's no way in hell it meant more. Was it more?" I gasped out loud. "What if he felt something and he tells me? I mean, I like Ikuto! Yes, that's it. He's the only one I like. I will not give up without a fight—and oh my gosh you pinkette bimbo! Stop talking to yourself!" I groaned vocally as a little boy and his mummy went by.

The little boy pointed to me. "Mummy? Why is that person talking to their self?"

The mother looks at me with an apologetic face as she hurried her son. I on the other hand, thought about what the kid said. _What the hell's the point in talking to yourself when in fact, you look like a total retard? Hmm, good question Amu. Maybe it's because you're going insane!_

I shook my head as I opened the car door. "Bloody hope not."

My hands twitched as I got out of the car, walking towards the café of _Dark Strawberry. _

_This is a really bad idea, Amu. You have no idea what he's capable of besides his horny thoughts and tactics. _

_Oh, suck it up! You're going to have to face him sooner or later in Yoru's form._

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door and walked towards the counter where of course, stood Ikuto. His devilishly handsome midnight blue hair took its own style today as it stuck almost everywhere and anymore, nothing all smooth. Still, the way he looked at me with the hypnotic sapphire eyes, made my insides go jelly and sure enough, I wasn't breathing properly. It only reminded how lucky I was to wear my eye contacts. Here goes nothing.

"Hey," I say casually. "Um, I'll have a bowl of strawberries with a latté thanks."

"Sure," Ikuto replied casually, pressing buttons. "Anything else?" I shook my head. "seven dollars thanks." Swallowing, I placed the ten dollar note on the table before him, carefully to not touch his hands. I really didn't want another incident like the one in the men's bathroom.

That striking, bathroom. Man, I seriously can't get over that place.

"If you would follow me sir, I'll take you to your table." I watched as a smirk captured his features as he walked in front of me towards an empty table for two. He stopped before it and turned to me, pointing to the chair. I looked around nervously, and realized with a start, that no one, _no one _is here. I understand that it's only six in the morning but seriously, who doesn't love to get up and smell the cold but, beautiful fresh air.

I sat cautiously down, as I heard Ikuto walking off. I breathed a sigh of relief and watched his retreating form.

And then stopped.

My breathing stopped too as he turned around to face me. He wore a mask of troublesome, debating or at least that's what I thought, within himself to do something.

In the end, he walked back over to me and took the opposite chair next to me. I had to clench my jaw afraid it'll drop. _Here it comes,_ I sung.

"Uh, Yoru, there is something I need to tell you." He looked at me with such open kindness I was sure this wasn't reality. "This...this may come as a distressing shock to you and I'm not sure if you can handle it, however I think you have the right to know a few things."

"Um," I said slowly, adjusting my ass in the seat. "Okay."

"Ah, right." He scratched his head, inhaling sharply and letting it out calmly. "Well, to start it off I know your sister and uh, boyfriend."

I blinked and faked a confused look. _You're not Amu, _my head chatted to itself. _You're Yoru today. _"How so?" _That's my girl! I mean guy! Uh...person._

Ikuto stretched his hands on the table, reaching over to touch my fingers with his. I jerked back slightly from his touch but didn't move away completely. "You see, I met your sister Amu about four days ago so it's nothing new, and then the day after that when I went with one of my mates. She was occupied with your boyfriend, Kukai."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling and then almost faulted when I saw sadness crossing Ikuto's features. Clearing my voice to get rid of that expression I nodded. "Go on."

"You're not at all worried about those two?"

I shook my head. "No. Those two act like siblings anyways. Besides, Kukai's gay and Amu is straight. I don't think both would make a good pair anyways."

_Oh, look who's talking! Trying to get Ikuto here straight when clearly you're losing your mind. Hello! You even said it yourself. Just look at him look at you like you're the most insane person in the world. _

Ikuto cleared his throat and continued talking as if I never said such a thing. "Well um, it's going to be a total shock to you when I say this." He looked at me steadily in the eyes as he pronounced his words slowly for me to understand. "I saw your sister and boyfriend making out in public yesterday."

I honestly didn't really know how to respond to that. Oh, what am I saying. Of course I do! It's just a matter of using the right one. I don't want to use the _where-were-you-at-that-time _question, nor do I want to say _you-are-a-terrible-liar-because-that-can-never-happen _phrase. I guess it's between the _does-it-look-like-I-give-a-shit _response or the _what-the-hell-tears-falling-down-my-face _one.

Hmm. Both are just too damn good.

My lips quivered as my eyes darted back and forth from Ikuto's concerned broken face to the cash-register. "Um," I said calmly looking down at my hands. _Yeah! Bring on the waterworks. _"I um..."

"Yoru," Ikuto said gently, grabbing both of my hands in his. _Oh my gosh! If it took something like this to get him to touch me passionately, I would've done this ages ago!_ "I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this." I sniffed and bit my tongue, trying to draw out more tears but to also show how hard I was trying to not cry.

"Um, I uh..." I had to think of something! I knew at this moment I was acting like a girl but guys can cry right? Ikuto obviously isn't teasing me about it. "Can you just get my order."

_Oh great!_ I shouted sarcastically to myself. _It's the let's-pretend-I-didn't-hear-what-you-said _response.

Ikuto's face demolished and suddenly, he stood up from his chair, went around to my side and awkwardly wrapped his arms around me, bringing me to my feet. I didn't know what to do at this point. Not only had Ikuto showed me a sweet caring side of him, but his touches and hugs are just so fondness that even I as a person couldn't help but burry myself within him. With everything that's happening, the moments when it felt like I could never get a hold of him all came crashing into the surface.

At the moment, I could care less if my image of a gay guy is ruined by my girly cries because now I had an excuse to cry over something that this person, preferably the one I like, will never know.

"Let it out, Yoru. It's hard, I know."

Sniffing back, I arched to see his face and I could tell by the look printed on his features that he _did know_ on what's going on. Well, the 'cheating' part anyways. "Yeah? How?" Ikuto's face hardened a bit. Crap! Wrong move. "I-I-I mean, it's not my business or anything but you know, if you wanna talk..."

We stood there for a minute in a rather awkward silence, both waiting until the other speaks. My tears dried, my eyes I know still puffy but I could care less. There was a part from Ikuto that I really, really wanted to know and it was just on my fingertips.

"Look," I said calmly. "I'm not forcing you. Hell we don't know each other anyways. It's not like you _have _to tell me. You're not obligated." _But that doesn't mean I really, really, REALLY want to know._

As if reading my thoughts, Ikuto tugged a smile to the corner of his mouth. "Okay, I'll tell you."

"You don't have to—"

Ikuto help up a hand, cutting me off. "No no, I want to."

"Oh," was all I said, slowly stepping away and looking down at my feet. "Well, if you want to—"

"Over dinner. Seven sharp."

My head jerked so fast, something cracked really painfully in my neck but I wasn't so as focused on that. Eyes wide, I stared at him like he was insane but his eyes smouldered with something charming and tranquil. It startled me for a moment, making my mouth gap like a fish. "I-I have a b-boyfriend." I know, pathetic but that was the only thing that was allowed to be said. I couldn't look like I was happy at his request because a, I'm not Amu right now and b, it's not something a guy would do.

Ikuto reached out and patted the side of my face, gently before he held it against my cheek for that extra second longer. "Of course," he said calmly but I doubt he meant it as defeat. "I can't just jump at you with something like that. I don't expect you to cheat on him anyways. And I don't mean this disrespectfully, but I know you're nothing like your sister."

_Oh no! _I just made a really bad image about myself. This is not at all what I planned, nothing what I've encountered. I don't even know what's going on anymore except for the fact that Ikuto asked my 'boy' side out.

Not to mention that the vision of 'Amu' and Ikuto dating is falling to pieces. Swallowing, my mind fussed around to think of some way to defend myself. "I know her in person because we're siblings. And she isn't one to do something like that. I trust her. I trust her with my life."

_Considering this is myself I'm talking about. _"And um, Kukai?" He said Kukai's name as if it were a rat found in the kitchen; full of disgust.

I only shook my head. "I trust him with my life, too." I knew he was going to say something so I cut in. "He's my boyfriend. We've been together for a year now." Which is true. Next week will be the day where Kukai first started to become Saaya's and my bodyguard. It's not at all a big lie.

Ikuto's mouth was set to a fine line, and I think I may have upset him. I was about to apologise since guilt was once again building but his expression changed in a blink of an eye. His smirk—which made my heart flutter and stomach drop—replaced the sour facade just moments before. "You know," he said rather huskily, taking steps towards me. "If I were your boyfriend I'd do a better job."

My back hit the table but I couldn't do anything about that since his torso is now pressing up against me. "I uh, doubt."

Ikuto lifted a brow. "Oh? Well I guess we're just going to have to find out ourselves." He leaned in towards me, his breath hitting my face intoxicating my lungs. His hands went behind me, leaning on the table where my hands gripped to prevent me from falling. Our fingers touched, blazing with sudden electricity. He leaned closer. _His so close, _I thought. His sapphire eyes that were locked to mine, dropped to my slightly parted lips and they didn't waver as he came forward.

I closed my eyes; out of reflex and fright as his lips just grazed my lower lip. But he didn't pursue any further. My eyes opened a little to see him only an inch away. "Dinner. Seven sharp. Meet me here." And then he pulled back and walked to the counter with purpose and pride.

My lungs engulfed air after air, trying and failing to calm my beating heart. For a moment there, I'd thought he was going to kiss me. And as a guilty pleasure, I really wanted him to. The moment I met him I wanted him too. However what would've happen next would be out of my hands. I'd let the flow of things take its own road.

"Um, uh Ikuto!" I called, watching as he turned around just as he worked scooped up a bowl of strawberries. His eyes looked up, waiting. "I uh, got plans tonight." My heart tugged roughly as disappointment clouded his expression. "I won't be able to make it."

"Oh," was all he said as he continued to get my order ready, eyes drawn away and downcast. "Can you rebook it?"

_What am I saying? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Say you will, say you will you dumb blond bimbo!_

And yet, as much as I really wanted to listen to my heart right now, I only shook my head. "Can't do."

Ikuto took a breath in and I kind of expected him to just say okay and accept it. But what am I talking about? This is _Ikuto. _And he's not the polite one I met during our official first meeting as boy to boy.

"Well I guess you're going to have to tell them to shove it up their ass because tonight you're with me." I swallowed as he once again looked at me with those fortitude eyes of his. "Got that, Hinamori?"

There's nothing else left to say. "Okay."

Ikuto smirked, turning his back to start on my latté. "Good boy."

**A/N: I still love you guys! I don't need a specific amount of reviews to know this story is good... so how was it? Good? Hope so! :P**

**Also, note to those who have read 'My Boyfriend's Brother Complex', sequel will begin tomorrow. **

**Read and Review :D **


	9. Ch 9: Career Direction

**Amu: 18**

**Ikuto: 23**

**Saaya: 18**

**Kukai: 21**

**Tadase: 20**

**Utau: 19 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. Straight In His Direction .::.**

Saaya and I stood in a room filled with rich blue walls decorated with white swirls that practically glittered rainbows when the sunlight praised itself across them, blinding the eyes of any living thing. The aroma filtered our nostrils with fresh wood and cotton. It was a mix but very enchanting.

Jay-Jay sat in a leather black chair, separating the bright colours into focus with a purple folder filled with Saaya's and my drawings of our designs. From the happy glow and atmosphere around her, I'd say she was impressed.

"Cotton tank with a silk curtain spilled against it. Yes, yes the colours do go great with each other," Jay-Jay all but shared her opinion. Saaya's face lit like a candle in a dark room. Her eyes were shimming with admiration and acknowledgement. I was very happy for her.

Jay-Jay made very little comment after that, nodding as she went along. I swallowed, waiting for her to voice for at least one of my own designs. I held my head high, a smile but my fists were clenched rather painfully, thoughts of disappointment running in my head. _What happens if she doesn't like it? What would happen to me? Why isn't she voicing her thoughts? Oh my gosh I'm going to be kicked out!_

As if sensing my thoughts, Saaya turned to give me a brief calming smile that reached her eyes. I gave her a small one back before our eyes once again, refocused on Jay-Jay. She reached the end of the page, examining the final drawing of mine. I could see the book closing and disappointment flooded in my veins. _I let Saaya down, myself and the company._

Placing the purple folder on her glass desk, Jay-Jay stood up and walked to her window that reached across the whole wall. She gazed outside of the traffic, her posture straight and still making my own nerves fizzing up greatly. Her brown curls pulled back in a hair-tie swished as she turned her stormy glossy eyes of silver to us. I held my breath.

And then blew out as she spoke. "Tomorrow morning you both will meet your models for the upcoming runway. Five each." She turned her back to the window and when she did, a smile lit her face, similar to a mother's who approved highly of her children. "Well done girls. I'm very proud at your results."

"Thank you," we both squealed out. I had to refrain from jumping up and down when she began to walk towards her desk. I can't believe it! She's happy with the work. I turned to look at Saaya who then turned to me. We knew what was about to come so, reaching out my hands, we both embraced each other, glad for one another.

"Oh, Amu! I will like a word with you." She didn't have to ask for Saaya to leave, since she was practically running to the door. Waiting for its dark wood to close, I turned to Jay-Jay and waited.

"Are you pleased with the designs?" _So much for being patient_, I thought.

Jay-Jay turned with her arms behind her back. "I want to promote you, Amu."

My eyes widened, not expecting this. "I...uh," I honestly didn't know what to say. "Why?"

Jay-Jay walked around her desk, studying its colour, design and of course, making sure there was no dusk. The minute her eyes looked at mine, I couldn't determine if she was happy or just being neutral. "You're the best, Amu. That's a simple way to put it. The best, creative little designer I have."

I couldn't quite put my feelings down but joy was definitely one of them. "Thank you," I all but said, not knowing what else was appropriate to utter. "Your words really do mean a lot. To be able to be here, let alone promoted...I couldn't ask for more."

This time, Jay-Jay smiled, clear as crystal. She reached down onto her desk, picking up an A5 yellow piece of paper before handing it to me. "I want you to look at this when you have free time. It may be after the runway or before but once you're ready, come and find me."

"What is this?" I asked and took the paper out of her hands.

"_Shugo Chara_ is top company for people like you. They have their professional models, designers, photographers, even best secretaries. And when I say the best, I really do mean _the best_. Nothing like you, have ever seen in your life."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Me? An eighteen year old, given an opportunity for the big world. I knew my words weren't even words by the time I stumbled upon something suitable to say. "Jay-Jay I...I don't understand any other words by thank you. I really don't know what to say, I...I'm utterly speechless." Jay-Jay all but continued to smile. "So," I say knowing gratitude's weren't something she was used to. "Where is this _Shugo Chara _Company?"

"America."

Now this was a definite surprise. "America?" I repeated.

Jay-Jay knew that I knew what she knew and thought about my questioning to this...if that made any sense. Her smile faulted, her eyes squinting a bit concerning. "It's a big change I know. You'd leave everyone here behind, including Saaya. But an opportunity like this doesn't come flying down chimneys Amu. You understand that right? Talent is not something to be wasted upon. And if you are really thinking about your future, you may want to think about giving me an answer any time soon."

I swallowed. "With all due respect, Jay-Jay, I think I will have to wait a while before I even give you a proper answer."

As I knew she would, Jay-Jay nodded. "Of course, when you're ready. Until then, keep the work up." She sat in her chair, hands reaching for her mini laptop on the corner left. "I'll leave you to find your way back to the apartment downstairs. I have a lot of work to do concerning with the runway. Apparently we had booked the place a week before," and giggled to herself. I nodded in acknowledgment.

I waved goodbye with the paper in my hand. "See you next week."

When I made it back to my apartment, Kukai and Saaya were on the couch watching _Pride and Prejudice. _I laughed inside, not sure what I should be thinking. When I made my presence noticed however, both jumped up in surprise.

I laughed at their pathetic excuses. "I'll be in my room watching my own movies." I winked at them both before exiting. Eventually when the door to my room closed, blocking out their voices, my smile faded into a neutral but complicating expression. Sighing, I slammed my body on my double white bed, welcoming its comfort before turning on my back and looking at the yellow paper with the words _Shugo Chara _written in fancy font. I fought hard to resist a growl in frustration and instead sulked.

Leaving this place would mean leaving Saaya, Kukai, Tadase and Ikuto; the one guy who I had purposely cut my hair and lied on purpose too; just to talk to him and _now _having dinner with. Moving to an upper class would do well with my career, especially if Jay-Jay had already said something to them. It would be such a disappointment if I rejected it...

Rejection...

My eyes snapped open in a blink of an eye and it surprised me how much time had gone by. _Did I pass out?_ I searched for the clock next to me, hoping it wasn't that late.

Karma just didn't work in my favour today.

"Shit!" I jumped off the bed, almost knocking myself down to the floor as I searched for my clothes, sweat appearing at the palm of my hands.

Ones I grabbed its fabric, I hurried to my bathroom to change out of immediately, ignoring all thoughts to have a shower. I shrugged off my bra and wrapped the breasts in wrap, flattening them. I flung on a white t-shirt with a loose grey jumper that told people I was the 'cute and innocent' gay boy. You know that ones that are just so adorable with their clothes? Yeah, I'm one of them now. With a pair of skinny jeans and belt, I chucked on a cross Saaya bought me, mused my hair, and grabbed a pair of runners, my keys and wallet. I only managed to say a quick bye before anyone had stopped me.

_7.13pm _was the time I parked my car in the almost empty lot, before jogging towards _Dark Strawberry_. I stopped just before the windows, taking deep breaths to calm my racing heart and shaky hands. _Come on, Amu! Get your gay on._

Gingerly, I walked towards the door, opening it to hear a jingle of a bell. There were seven people in here, two with another partner. My eyes searched the tables, unsure on what to see. Ikuto did say seven sharp, but was he the one to ditch a date if the other party was late?

_Not that it's date_, I scold to myself. _You're here strictly for business. Don't get too happy. _

Yet, when I walked to the counter and saw a note sticky tapped to the board with the name _'Yoru' _on it, I couldn't stop a smile from spreading my cheeks. Ripping it off the counter, I turned and read what was written in very neat handwriting.

_Meet me in the staff's room. No one but Kairi is here today._

_-Ikuto._

Looking behind me for no apparent reason, I walked behind the counter and through the staff door to see...

...A candlelight table with a very hot Ikuto.

Did I forget to mention that he's in a tux?

**Hey guys! I apologise for being so late ahhhhh! Hope this was good and that you enjoyed it (: hopefully the next chapter will be faster! **

**Oh, and THANK YOU for your comments on 'My Lover Complex' for those who have and for those you putted the story on favourites and alerts. Oh, my gosh! God smacked is the only thing I have to say. MLC will be uploading soon! **


End file.
